Rain vs Sun
by iamthedreadpirateroberts
Summary: Help me think of names for the Trbal cats please! Nothing that has been done already! Oh and I will give cookies, pie, and and many apples to who ever can guess Palepaw and Silverpaw's warrior names! .
1. Who is who and in what Clan

**Authors Note & Summary: Please R&R! It has been many moons sense the great Firestar died and cats from all Clans have been taken by something, but all the signs point to the Tribal cats! The Clans are confused because this has never happened before sense they moved into the new territory. Will the Clans have to move again? What will happen if they do? This is my first story, ever, so please don't be too harsh!**

_**Cats of all the Clans**_

**WindClan**

**Leader- Crowstar**

**Deputy- Ashpelt dark gray fur and light blue eyes, tom**

**Medicine Cat- Spiderlegs black fur, dark green eyes, tom**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- None**

**Warriors- **

**Graytail light brown fur and a gray tail, tom Fernpaw**

**Nightcloud black tom Oakpaw**

**Ravenstorm black she-cat with a white tail tip Whitepaw**

**Raccoontail dark brown and dark ginger fur mixed together with a tail striped light gray and black **

**Blackhawk black fur with feather shaped markings Featherpaw**

**Silversong pretty silver tabby**

**Goldenheart golden brown fur Blackpaw**

**Apprentices- **

**Fernpaw dark brown mixed with light brown fur, she-cat**

**Oakpaw very dark brown tom**

**Whitepaw small white tom**

**Blackpaw black fur with light blue eyes**

**Featherpaw small she-cat with light golden fur**

**Silverpaw small black she-cat with silver streaks and white fur, formally a kittypet**

**Elders- **

**Grayfur sleek light gray fur, tom, is going blind**

**Swiftpoppy pale tabby she-cat, former queen**

**Queens/Kits- **

**Shadepelt rather dark gray fur – Silverkit, Graykit, Lightkit**

**Blacktail white fur with a gray tail – Firekit, Talonkit, Sootkit, Fernkit**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader- Sandstar dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy- Brambleclaw**

**Medicine Cat- Leafpool**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- **

**Warriors- **

**Squirrelflight dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Turtlepaw**

**Dustpelt dark brown tabby tom**

**Cloudtail long haired white tom Palepaw**

**Brakenfur golden brown tabby tom Flamepaw**

**Thornclaw golden brown tabby tom**

**Sorreltail tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes Birchpaw**

**Ashfur pale gray with darker flecks, tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentices- **

**Turtlepaw pretty tortoise shell she-cat **

**Birchpaw small tabby tom**

**Flamepaw ginger tabby she-cat**

**Palepaw pale ginger tom**

**Elders- **

**Ferncloud pale gray with darker flecks, former queen**

**Rainwhisker dark gray tom with blue eyes**

**Queens/Kits- **

**Whitepelt white she-cat with green eyes – Frostkit, Snowkit **

**Brightheart white she-cat wit ginger patches – Whitekit, Sandkit, Cloudkit**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader- Tawnystar**

**Deputy- Cedarheart**

**Medicine Cat- Littlecloud**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice Dustpaw**

**Warriors- **

**Oakfur small brown tom Shadowpaw**

**Smokecloud dark gray fur**

**Rowanclaw ginger tom Mistpaw**

**Applepelt she-cat with dark ginger fur Stormpaw**

**Apprentices- **

**Dustpaw dust tan fur, tom**

**Stormpaw stormy gray fur, she-cat**

**Mistpaw light gray she-cat**

**Shadowpaw black tom**

**Elders- **

**Tallpoppy long legged light brown tabby she-cat, formally a queen**

**Queens/Kits- **

**Talonclaw light tabby she-cat with very big claws – Tabbykit, Longkit, Brownkit, Smallkit**

**RiverClan**

**Leader- Miststar**

**Deputy- Mosspelt tortoiseshell she-cat Whisperingpaw**

**Medicine Cat- Mothwing dappled golden she-cat**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- **

**Warriors- **

**Swallowtail dark tabby she-cat**

**Voleshadow a tom with dark golden fur Bluepaw**

**Heavystep thickset tabby tom Dawn paw**

**Hawkfrost dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes Mosspaw**

**Stoneheart big tom with dark gray fur Graypaw**

**Apprentices- **

**Bluepaw blue-gray tom**

**Mosspaw pretty tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Dawnpaw small she-cat with light golden fur**

**Whisperingpaw strong black tom that speaks only in whispers unless it is urgent**

**Graypaw strong tom with shaggy gray fur**

**Elders- **

**None, they died**

**Queens/Kits- **

**Dawnflower pale gray she-cat – Graykit, Goldenkit, Cinderkit**

**StarClan:**

**All the cats that have ever died in the Warriors series' and more!**

**Main: **

**Bluestar**

**Spottedleaf**

**Tallstar**

**Tigerstar**

**Nightstar**

**Gorsepaw**

**Feathertail**

**Oakheart**

**Crookedstar**

**Brokenstar**

**Snowkit (he can hear now .)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of warriors except this plot and the cats you don't recognize from the books.**

**Reminder: Stormfur _did_ join the Tribe of Rushing Waters, okay? Oh and I'm having him have kits with Brookheart. Tell me what you think in reviews please!**


	2. Prolouge

**Summary and Authors Note: It has been many moons sense the great Firestar died and cats from all Clans have been taken by something, but all the signs point to the Tribe cats! The Clans are confused because this has never happened before sense they moved into the new territory. Will the Clans have to move again? What will happen if they do? This is my first story, ever, so please don't be too harsh!**

_**StarClan:**_

"**_But they must know!" Snowkit meowed, padding, after Bluestar, Nightstar, Tallstar, and Crookedstar. _**

"_**No! They must figure this out on their own!" Bluestar mewed harshly.**_

"_**Snowkit's right. They need to know! It's too difficult for them to figure out without any help!" Spottedleaf said, padding up to the group of shining, silver cats.**_

_**Yellowfang came up behind Snowkit and said, "Are you saying that the Clans are stupid, Spottedleaf?"**_

"_**Of course she isn't!" a silver tabby she-cat said as she padded up and sat beside Spottedleaf.**_

"_**Feathertail! Crookedstar said looking at his granddaughter. "What are you doing here?"**_

"**_I walk in two skies now. The Tribe of Starlit Plains, and here, with those to I have always be loyal. _**

"_**So are we all agreed that a prophesy shall be sent?" Snowkit meowed loudly. **_

"_**Yes, but who will receive it?" Bluestar questioned, pointing out this obvious obstacle. **_

"**_Not any of the four who were chosen before we moved." meowed Nightstar._**

"_**How about we send it to a kittypet? We know that one will come to WindClan, don't we?" Crookedstar said.**_

"_**Great! Who shall take it? When? How should it be shown to them?" mewed Gorsepaw.**_

"_**Not so fast apprentice. We must wait 'till she joins the Clans, then we'll send it to her." Yellowfang growled. **_

_**The Tribe of Starlit Plains: **_

**_The ground was a warm blood red as she padded toward her brother. Forest scents filled her nose as she continued onward. A horrifying battle was going on around her but she moved silently and easily past them. As she drew closer to her brother she whispered in his ear. "Rain and Sun will clash together and Blood will prevail! Eight apprentices shall save us all but only some will live." She whispered harshly to her brother. "Stormfur! Heed my words! They mean trouble for the Tribes as well as your other friends! One cat from each Tribe shall be chosen to save the Tribes . . . and your other friends that I know you miss. Take care brother, and protect your Tribe well!"_**

"_**Wait! Feathertail! Come back!" He called to her, puzzling over the prophesy she just told him. Who were the cats that she meant? What, or who, are Sun and Rain?**_

**_Flower's House: _**

_She was running through the forest, free of the collar that normally rubbed at her neck. She smelled something. Mouse, she thought eagerly and began to stalk it, dropping smoothly into a crouch. As she leapt onto her prey she sensed that another cat was there, but as she turned the he grip loosened and the mouse wriggled free. "The Clans are calling, will you accept?" the mysterious voice challenged. _

She blinked several times before noticing that she was in her yard, not in a forest. Flower felt her collar at her neck. It was just a dream. She was suddenly curious about the forest that was just near by. She got up and stretched, padding toward the cat flap. As Flower padded out she was bathed in moonlight. _What are the clans, _She thought, puzzled for the moment until her friend, Cleo bounded up to her.

"My mother just told me about the Clans Daisy met when she was going to have her first litter!" Cleo mewed.

"Clans? I heard that in my dream just now." Flower said. "Where's the nearest one?"

Cleo was puzzled by this news about Flower's dream. Flower never had dreams as far as she knew! "Uh, past the Horseplace is one clan, but in the other direction is another."

"Great! Should I go now or wait 'till later?" Flower meowed excitedly.

"I didn't realize that you wanted to leave. Now I guess, while your No-fur's are still asleep." Cleo replied, startled at Flower's odd behavior. "I'll take you to the edge of our territory in any direction you choose."

"I want to go away from he Horseplace." Flower mewed confidently.


	3. First REAL Chapter!

**Summary and Authors Note: It has been many moons sense the great Firestar died and cats from all Clans have been taken by something, but all the signs point to the Tribe cats! The Clans are confused because this has never happened before sense they moved into the new territory. Will the Clans have to move again? What will happen if they do? This is my first story, ever, so please don't be too harsh!**

_In WindClan Camp_

Crowstar eagerly awaited the next gathering. He wanted to see Leafpool, and know what's going on in the other Clans so he could plan for any attacks that might happen. As he looked toward the camp entrance he saw the dawn patrol walk in.

"Ashpelt!" he called out to his deputy, "Who's going on the sunhigh patrol?"

Ashpelt looked at his leader then around at the other WindClan warriors.

"How about if Graytail leads it?" Ashpelt replied nervously.

Crowstar reviewed this thought carefully and the remembered that Graytail took his apprentice out to practice his fighting skills.

"No good, he took Fernpaw out training. Maybe Nightcloud?" Crowstar replied.

"Yeah, that'd be good, and maybe he could take Oakpaw, Raccoontail, and Silversong along?" Ashpelt mewed confidently.

Crowstar considered this suggestion. Nothing was planned for them today.

"Yes, go tell them please."

At last Crowstar was able to relax and think ahead to the Gathering. Who will go? Oakpaw and Bluepaw are the eldest apprentices, but Featherpaw, Blackpaw, and Whitepaw haven't gotten to go yet. Which warriors will go? Ravenstorm's earned it and so has Graytail. Silversong should go, it would be her first Gathering as a warrior. That will be it or we won't be able to guard the camp!

Graytail watched his apprentice catch and kill a rabbit well. He looked around when he noticed that another cat was around. The cat wasn't of any Clan but he'd better check it out anyway.

Flower stopped as she saw another cat, about her age, kill a rabbit. _A clan cat!_,she thought excitedly and bounded toward it. "Hello! I'm searching for the clans? Is this the right place?" she meowed unaware as another cat circled around her.

"What do you want with the Clans? Who are you? What are you doing in WindClan territory?" Graytail questioned fiercely from behind the kitten.

"I heard about them in my dreams, a voice said that they were calling me. I'm Flower, who're you, and what's a _wind clan_?" Flower said and whirled around to face the cat that questioned her.

"I'm Graytail, a WindClan warrior, and this is my apprentice, Fernpaw. WindClan is one of the four Clans that dwell around the lake." Graytail replied. "We'll escort you back to WindClan's camp. There, Crowstar will decide what to do with you." Graytail said as he and Fernpaw took Flower to WindClan camp.

_In ThunderClan camp…_

Brambleclaw padded over to Squirrelflight, he had been proved wrong about Hawkstorm and got back together with Squirrelflight not long afterwards. He sat down and pressed his body against her warm pelt.

"I love you Squirrelflight." He muttered near her ear.

"I love you more!" Squirrelflight challenged him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! And I'll prove it too!"

"How so?" Brambleclaw asked, his voice filled with curiosity rather and challenge.

"I haven't gotten that far yet so shut up!" Squirrelflight said irritated.

As Leafpool watched Brambleclaw and her sister, Squirrelflight argue, she thought; when will Squirrelflight have kits? Of course she already knew who the father would be, that was obvious. She looked down when one little kit rolled into her paws.

"Go back the other kits, Frostkit."

"But I'm injured!" Frostkit mewed playfully, "I have a huge gash in my leg, Tawnystar gave it to me! But I got her! No cat defeats Sandstar!"

"Tawnystar is a good kind leader! She helped lead the Clans to the safe forest we're in now!" Leafpool replied as she pretended to fix up that pretend gash of Frostkit's. "Off you go! Maybe I should see to Tawnystar as well, Sandstar can hurt cats badly too."

Sandstar watched as Frostkit leaped onto Cloudkit, who was pretending to be Tawnystar. Cloudkit pretended to be defeated then pushed upwards as hard and he could, throwing Frostkit off him. The he slashed at Frostkit's leg and she limped over to her daughter, Leafpool, who had been watching her other daughter with Brambleclaw, her deputy. It was time to send out the sunhigh patrol, because the dawn patrol got back and went to their appropriate dens.

_In ShadowClan camp_

Applepelt raced through the territory running as fast as she could to her camp.

"Gorgepaw has been taken!" she cried out, expecting to be yelled at by the whole Clan.

Tawnypelt growled and demanded to know who did it, if at all possible.

"It was . . . it was, Stormfur of the Tribe of Rushing Water!" Applepelt sobbed. He had been one of the journeying cats to the sun-drown-place but had stayed behind because his sister, Feathertail, had died there and he had fallen in love with a she-cat there.

"No! He'd never do such a thing!" Tawnypelt cried out. She too had gone on the journey but continued, despite her grief for Feathertail. She knew what she said was not entirely true, Stormfur would do anything for his clan, or tribe.

_In RiverClan camp_

Mosspelt walked quickly back into camp carrying the badly injured Graypaw. She was followed by her apprentice, Whisperingpaw, and Stoneheart. Whisperingpaw ran ahead to get Mothwing, RiverClan's medicine cat.

"It's Graypaw! He ran out on to the thunder path and . . . and a monster rushed by and . . . hit him." Whisperingpaw sobbed barley above a whisper.

Mothwing rushed out into the clearing and took Graypaw back to her den and got out lots of cobwebs and placed them carefully onto his wounds.

"He'll live!" Mothing called out, much to everyone's relief.

**Authors Note: Ooh! Cliff hanger . . . sort of. Don't worry, it'll get better! Please R&R!**


	4. Leafpool's News

**Authors Note & Summary: Please R&R! It has been many moons since the great Firestar died. The Tribes are running out of room in the mountains, because twolegs are moving into all the territories. They have decided that it is time to take the territory that is below tem too. Stormfur has received a dreadful prophesy about rain, sun and blood. What does the prophesy mean? Will the Clans have to move again? What will happen if they do? This is my first story, ever, so please don't be too harsh!**

_In WindClan camp_

"Graytail, who is this cat? What does she want?" Crowstar asked.

"I'm Flower! I want to join your Clan." Flower replied brightly.

"We found her in our territory, but she didn't hunt at all!" Fernpaw said, after she dropped the rabbit she was carrying.

"She smells like a kittypet, I bet she couldn't catch any prey even if she tried!" Blackhawk meowed.

"Hush! Do not under estimate a kittypet that is determined!" said Swiftpoppy, "Remember Firestar? He once was a kittypet, just like this one that now stands before us!"

Flower looked confused at all these cats. What was wrong with being a kittypet? "What is your decision?" she meowed to the first cat that spoke since she entered the camp.

Crowstar, startled by the kittypet's behavior, decided. "She will remain with us as an apprentice until or unless she decides to return to her kittypet ways." Crowstar meowed confidently. Graytail just told him what Flower had said when they met in the middle of WindClan territory.

Flower looked up at Crowstar happily and purred but Blackhawk leapt at her. She turned around and hissed, slashing at the warriors face.

"Kittypet's don't belong in the Clans!" he yowled as he leapt onto Flower's back, pulling at her collar.

"Enough! Leave her alone Blackhawk!" Crowstar yowled as he leapt onto a large rock above the other cat's heads. "Flower come forward. From this day onward until she receives her warrior name, she will be known as Silverpaw. I will be her mentor, at least until some of this Clan gives Silverpaw a little respect." Crowstar yowled, glaring at Blackhawk during the last few words. He bent down to touch noses with his apprentice and climbed down.

Blackhawk snorted with disgust as Crowstar touched noses with the newly named Silverpaw.

"Now, I am WindClan's leader. My deputy is Ashpelt." Crowstar said to his apprentice. "Only leaders can have the last part of their name be star. Only apprentices have the last part of their name paw. And kits have kit at the end of _their_ name. Got it?"

"Yeah! What do I learn next?" Silverpaw mewed eagerly.

"Good, I'll show you around camp, then WindClan's territory." Crowstar meowed as he laid his tail on Silverpaw's shoulder.

"Okay!" Silverpaw said and waited for Crowstar to go first, even though she was itching with excitement.

"This is the Medicine cat's den. The Medicine cat takes care of sick and injured cats. They receive messages from StarClan." Crowstar said as they came up to the medicine cat's den.

"Okay." Silverpaw nodded, evaluating that StarClan was where all the dead cat's souls went once they died.

"I believe that StarClan sent you a message to get you to our Clan." Crowstar voiced his opinions.

"Really? Wow! Are you sure Crowstar?" Silverpaw said in awe.

"Like that would ever really happen!" Blackpaw said as he shoved past Silverpaw, trying to knock her off balance.

"Leave me alone! I haven't done anything to you, you rude mouse!" Silverpaw scoffed at Blackpaw.

Blackpaw ignored her and sat down to groom himself. Silverpaw turned to her mentor "I'll never be fully accepted by the Clan will I?" she asked her mentor.

"Nonsense! As long as you learn well you'll be accepted eventually." Crowstar said, knowing that she'd be taunted for the rest of her life in the Clans.

They went around the camp and then around half of WindClan's territory before they stopped to eat.

"Do you think you can catch that rabbit over there, Silverpaw?" Crowstar whispered, flicking his tail toward a nearby rabbit.

"Can you show me how? I'm afraid I might scare all the prey around for miles." Silverpaw answered, just as quietly.

"Alright, you are catching on quick though." Crowstar answered, as he began to stalk the rabbit. He leapt when he was on tail length away from the still unsuspecting creature. He landed on his target and killed it quickly. "And that is how you kill a rabbit." Crowstar meowed.

"Wonderful! Do you mind sharing?" Silverpaw meowed back and gave a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Sure." Crowstar said and brought the rabbit closer to his apprentice. "Can you keep a secret?" he said in a hushed voice.

"Yes, but why do you ask?" Silverpaw replied, imitating his hushed tone.

"Because I need you to keep quiet about what I'm about to do." Crowstar whispered back.

"Alright, where are we going?"

"The edge of ThunderClan territory . . ."

"The edge . . . but isn't that against the warrior code?" Silverpaw whispered.

"That's why I want you to keep it a secret."

"Oh . . . what are we going to do in there, not hunt surely?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't go _that _far over board!" Crowstar whispered as they crept into ThunderClan territory. "Hide."

Silverpaw hid in a tree without question. She looked down and saw a tabby cat wade across the stream to Crowstar.

"Crowfeather! What are you doing here?" the tabby cat said.

"I came to see you, Leafpool. I'm Crowstar now, by the way." Crowstar said.

"There's another cat with you isn't there Crowstar? Don't lie to me!" Leafpool said.

Silverpaw slipped down the tree and exposed herself to the two cats. "Yes, I'm Silverpaw." She said, waiting to be scolded by her mentor.

"I could leave her in the middle of WindClan territory, she's barely learned what the Clans are!" Crowstar said.

"You could've taken her back! She shouldn't know about us! And what do you mean by _barely knows what the Clans are_? Even the tiniest kit knows!" Leafpool scolded.

"I just joined, Leafpool. Don't scold my mentor for trying to keep your meetings a secret." Silverpaw said.

Leafpool looked, confused, at Silverpaw then Crowstar. Her look changed to anger as she said, "You told her _everything_? How could you!"

"I didn't! I swear by StarClan! How did you know, Silverpaw?" Crowstar objected.

"From the way you two were acting, and Crowstar's confidence I thought that you must have done this before, many times before." Silverpaw answered calmly.

"Oh well, Crowstar, I must tell you something . . . I am having your kits." Leafpool said, "I reckon it'll take about a moon for the rest of ThunderClan to figure out that I've broken the warrior code and am about to have kits, but what will happen when they find out that they're yours?" she said worriedly.

Crowstar and Silverpaw gasped, Crowstar in delight, and Silverpaw in shock.

**A.N.: Ooh! Another Cliffie! **

**To Rainclould's Legacy: Aren't you happy?**

**To Flightpaw: Yeah, but I might be starting a trend! giggles **

**To Halfpelt: Did you like the chapter? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love all my reviewers. They help me keep my low self-confidence in writing up. :D **


	5. The Chosen Cats

**Authors Note & Summary: Please R&R! It has been many moons since the great Firestar died. The Tribes are running out of room in the mountains, because twolegs are moving into all the territories. They have decided that it is time to take the territory that is below tem too. Stormfur has received a dreadful prophesy about rain, sun and blood. What does the prophesy mean? Will the Clans have to move again? What will happen if they do? This is my first story, ever, so please don't be too harsh!**

_**StarClan**_

"**_She has joined." meowed Spottedleaf._**

"_**Good, when shall the prophesy be sent?" Yellowfang meowed.**_

"_**After her first Gathering, It should be soon. Crowstar will want to get the humiliation over with as soon as possible. " said Cinderpelt. **_

"_**Who will send it?" Nightstar meowed. **_

"_**And who will be the chosen eight?" Feathertail said.**_

"_**Well obviously the one that receives the main prophesy for WindClan." Tallstar said. **_

"**_Maybe Birchpaw for ThunderClan?" Snowkit suggested._**

"**_No, Birchpaw wouldn't get along and would watch it crumble and they'd all die!" Bluestar growled. _**

"**_Then let it be Palepaw! She's strong and determined." Spottedleaf said. _**

"_**And Shadowpaw for ShadowClan." Nightstar said. **_

"_**And Whisperingpaw will represent RiverClan." Stonefur and Mistystar said together. **_

"_**So now we need to figure out the apprentices for the Tribes." Yellowfang said. **_

"_**Back to my first question, who shall send it?" Nightstar meowed. **_

"_**I will." meowed Gorsepaw. **_

**A.N. Another Cliffie! Sort of. Well I hope you all enjoyed this StatClan chappie! **


	6. Suspestions and A Tribes chosen cat

**Authors Note & Summary: Please R&R! It has been many moons since the great Firestar died. The Tribes are running out of room in the mountains, because twolegs are moving into all the territories. They have decided that it is time to take the territory that is below tem too. Stormfur has received a dreadful prophesy about rain, sun and blood. What does the prophesy mean? Will the Clans have to move again? What will happen if they do? This is my first story, ever, so please don't be too harsh! Sorry I didn't put Gorgepaw in with the other apprentices, he was a light gray and his mentor was Cedarheart. **

_ShadowClan camp_

"What's all this about Gorgepaw being stolen?" Littlecloud meowed, followed by Dustpaw, who was looking sad.

"Gorgepaw was out hunting with me and he went to catch a stray rabbit in our territory and . . . I went to find him after he didn't come back after a while and . . . and the scents told me that . . . that Stormfur had taken him." Applepelt sobbed.

"If Stormfur did, why Gorsepaw? And has he taken any other cats?" Tawnystar wondered aloud.

"I don't know but I _will_ find out." Cedarheart swore. He was her only surviving kit and she wanted him to be safe.

_The Tribe of Rushing Water_

"Gorgepaw, are you sure you want to be apart of my Tribe?" the dark gray warrior said.

"Yes, I've chosen my destiny, as have you." Gorgepaw replied.

They traveled up to the mountains and Gorgepaw was introduced to the Tribe. Gorgepaw was made the dark gray warrior's apprentice.

That night Gorgepaw had a dream.

_Gorgepaw was racing along blood red grass, stained from the battle that obviously went on moments before. He knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what. "Gorgepaw!" a voice called to him, "Eight apprentices shall save us all! You are one of those eight. Find the one who recived the rest of the prophesy and the eight others before it is too late! They are closer than you think." The voice said and faded away. "Wait! What's the prophesy? What do you mean by closer than I think? Who are you?" Gorgepaw mewed helplessly. _


	7. Can't think of another Chappie Name

**A.N.- I'm on a word-thingy that dosen't have a spell check so do not yell at me for my unintentional horrible spelling! Next chapter is going to be the Allegenices for the Tribes. Oh and I forgot to mention that ShadowClan is like ThunderClan was when Firestar was Firepaw. ThunderClan is like RiverClan _was_ and RiverClan is like ShadowClan when it was under Brokentail's rule. WindClan is pretty much just like it was before, exept they are stronger and need no protection. And Palepaw _is _a tom, okay?**

_**ShadowClan camp**_

"Now, now, Cedarheart, be reasonable. After all, it would be right to kill an innocent cat." Littlecloud meowed.

"He's right, we must know everything before accusing anyone of anything." Tawnystar replied. "Applepelt? When you picked up Stormfur and Gorgepaw's scent's at first, did it look like there was a stuggle on Gorgepaw's behalf? Tawnystar questioned.

"No, at least I don't think so." Applepelt said, thinking back. She remebered that Gorgepaw said he found a rabbit and wanted to catch it alone, she had noticed that another cat was nearby, but couldn't tell exactly who it was. When Gorgepaw didn't come back she followed his scent trail and guessed that he had been stolen away by the other cat, Stormfur. She didn't notice at first that Gorgepaw hadn't struggled, she was to busy wondering how the Clan would take the news.

_**The edge of ThunderClan territory**_

"Isn't that against the warrior code?" Silverpaw meowed, biting at the collar that still hung tightly around her neck.

"Yes, but maybe it's the will of StarClan . . ." Leafpool whispered and pressed herself against Crowstar who wouldn't stop purring.

"Crowstar! Do you want to be found in enemy territory?" Silverpaw scolded uneasily and looked around, for both ThunderClan warriors and WindClan warriors. "Crowstar, Leafpool? Do you smell that? I think it's another ThunderClan cat!" Silverpaw whispered urgently.

Leafpool paused and sniffed the air. "It's only Squirrelflight, she knows about me and Crowstar." she said as she caught another cat scent. "Uh oh, and Palepaw. She must be assesing the apprentices hunting skills."

"Mouse dung! Come on Silverpaw, we've got to hide, maybe by that patch of wild garlic?" Crowstar said. He padded quickly over to it and crouched in it. Silverpaw did the same and Palepaw came into view.

Palepaw walked over to Leafpool, who had began to wash Crowstar's scent from her fur. "Hey Leafpool! What are you doing so close to WindClan territory?" he asked.

"Looking for another suply of juiperberries." Leafpool lied quickly.

'Then why are you grooming yourself?" Palepaw said and sniffed her pelt as Squirrelflight padded over to him.

"Palepaw, your supposed to be hunting! What do you think your doing sitting here with Leafpool?" Squirrelflight scolded.

"Greeting the medicine cat, what do you think _you're _doing, talking to an apprentice in the middle of an assesment?" Palepaw chuckled.

"I . . . alright you got me but promise not to tell anyone?"

Palepaw ignored Squirrelflight's question and asked, "Leafpool, why is there a trace of WindClan in your fur?"

Both she-cats stiffened as they realized that Leafpool and Crowstar's secret had been discovered, or almost discovered. "What do you mean, _WindClan_?" Leafpool lied.

"You know! The Clan right next to this border, the Clan that lives on the moors? How can you not know who WindClan are?" Palepaw chuckled.

"Of course she knows, mouse brain!" Squirrelflight said, wondering how much the apprentice would discover just from the scent. _It's a good thing he hasn't gone to a gathering yet_, she thought, thanking StarClan.

"In fact, I think that a WindClan cat's been here very recently, with a . . . kittypet maybe?" Palepaw said, blowing off Squirrelflight's answer.

_**RiverClan camp, Mothwing's Den**_

"Good, when do you think Graypaw will be able to start training again?" Stoneheart said, relived that his appretice would live.

"He won't. I'm sorry Stoneheart, but he won't be able to hunt properly or fight well. I could take him as my apprentice, trust me, it'll be better to make him my apprentice rather than let him think that he's of no use to the Clan." Mothwing whispered. **(A.N.- Just to let yall know, Graypaw _will_ become a warrior, he just won't be able to feel his front right paw and tail.)**

Stoneheart bit back his sadness and disappointment and asked, "Once he is able to walk and stay awake more than a few moments, may I tell him?"

"Yes, you may. But not before he can handle it okay?" Mothwing said.

"Of course." Stoneheart said and shoved his way past all the cats that had gathered around.

**A.N.- I promise to update soon! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! .**


	8. Updated Alliegences

**Authors Note & Summary: Please R&R! It has been many moons sense the great Firestar died and cats from all Clans have been taken by something, but all the signs point to the Tribal cats! The Clans are confused because this has never happened before sense they moved into the new territory. Will the Clans have to move again? What will happen if they do? This is my first story, ever, so please don't be too harsh! And I'm still on my dad's computer so there might be spelling errors and what not.**

_**Update of Alliegences**_

**WindClan**

**Leader- Crowstar - Silverpaw**

**Deputy- Ashpelt: dark gray fur and light blue eyes, tom**

**Medicine Cat- Spiderlegs: black fur, dark green eyes, tom**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- Talonpaw**

**Warriors- **

**Graytail: light brown fur and a gray tail, tom**

**Nightcloud: black tom - Fernpaw**

**Ravenstorm black she-cat with a white tail tip - Whitepaw**

**Raccoontail: dark brown and dark ginger fur mixed together with a tail striped light gray and black - Firepaw**

**Blackhawk: black fur with feather shaped markings - Featherpaw**

**Silversong: pretty silver tabby she-cat - Sootpaw**

**Goldenheart: tom golden brown fur - Blackpaw**

**Fernpelt: dark brown mixed with light brown fur, she-cat**

**Oakheart: very dark brown tom**

**Apprentices- **

**Whitepaw: small white tom**

**Blackpaw: black fur with light blue eyes**

**Featherpaw: small she-cat with light golden fur**

**Silverpaw: small black she-cat with silver streaks and white paws, formally a kittypet**

**Firepaw: dark ginger she-cat**

**Talonpaw: white tom with three long scars from a hawk that nearly killed him, he is unable to fight or hunt**

**Sootpaw: dark gray she-cat with white paws**

**Fernpaw: dark ginger fur with brown patches**

**Elders- **

**Grayfur sleek light gray fur, tom, is going blind**

**Swiftpoppy pale tabby she-cat, former queen**

**Queens/Kits- **

**Shadepelt: rather dark gray fur – Silverkit, Graykit, Lightkit**

**Blacktail: white fur with a gray tail – Firekit, Talonkit, Sootkit, Fernkit**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader- Sandstar dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy- Brambleclaw**

**Medicine Cat- Leafpool**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- Cloudpaw**

**Warriors- **

**Squirrelflight dark ginger she-cat with green eyes - Turtlepaw**

**Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom**

**Cloudtail: long haired white tom - Palepaw**

**Brakenfur golden brown tabby tom - Flamepaw**

**Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom - Whitepaw**

**Sorreltail: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Ashfur: pale gray with darker flecks, tom with amber eyes - Sandpaw**

**Birchpaw: small tabby tom**

**Apprentices- **

**Turtlepaw: pretty tortoise shell she-cat **

**Flamepaw: ginger tabby she-cat**

**Palepaw: pale ginger tom**

**Whitepaw: large white tom**

**Sandpaw: ginder she-cat**

**Cloudpaw: fluffy white she-cat**

**Elders- **

**Ferncloud pale gray with darker flecks, former queen**

**Rainwhisker dark gray tom with blue eyes**

**Queens/Kits- **

**Whitepelt: white she-cat with green eyes – Frostkit, Snowkit **

**ShadowClan**

**Leader- Tawnystar**

**Deputy- Cedarheart - Longpaw**

**Medicine Cat- Littlecloud**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- Dustpaw**

**Warriors- **

**Oakfur: small brown tom - Shadowpaw**

**Smokecloud: dark gray fur - Smallpaw**

**Rowanclaw: ginger tom - Brownpaw**

**Applepelt she-cat with dark ginger fur - Stormpaw**

**Mistcloud: light gray she-cat - Tabbypaw**

**Talonclaw: light tabby she-cat with very big claws**

**Apprentices- **

**Dustpaw: dust tan fur, tom**

**Shadowpaw: black tom**

**Smallpaw: really small tabby tom**

**Tabbypaw: light tabby she-cat**

**Brownpaw: brown she-cat with really big claws**

**Longpaw: brown tom with a long tail**

**Elders- **

**Tallpoppy long legged light brown tabby she-cat, formally a queen**

**Queens/Kits- **

**Stormpelt: stormy gray fur, she-cat - Unborn**

**RiverClan**

**Leader- Mistystar - Graypaw**

**Deputy- Mosspelt: tortoiseshell she-cat Whisperingpaw**

**Medicine Cat- Mothwing: dappled golden she-cat**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- Goldenpaw**

**Warriors- **

**Voleshadow: a tom with dark golden fur**

**Heavystep: thickset tabby tom - Dawnpaw**

**Hawkfrost: dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes - Mosspaw**

**Stoneheart: big tom with dark gray fur**

**Dawnflower: pale gray she-cat**

**Graytail: strong tom with shaggy gray fur (injured)**

**Bluepelt: blue-gray tom - Cinderpaw**

**Apprentices- **

**Mosspaw: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Dawnpaw: small she-cat with light golden fur**

**Whisperingpaw: strong black tom that speaks only in whispers unless it is urgent**

**Graypaw: small light gray she-cat**

**Goldenpaw: pretty she-cat with dark golden fur**

**Cinderpaw: strong tom with a pale gray pelt**

**Elders- **

**None, they died**

**Queens/Kits- **

**Swallowtail: dark tabby she-cat - Unborn**

**StarClan:**

**All the cats that have ever died in the Warriors series' and more!**

**Main: **

**Bluestar**

**Spottedleaf**

**Tallstar**

**Tigerstar**

**Nightstar**

**Gorsepaw**

**Feathertail**

**Oakheart**

**Crookedstar**

**Brokenstar**

**Snowkit (he can hear now .)**

**Yellowfang**


End file.
